Renewal of the Revelation
by 0Locke
Summary: Happens after the Tenrojima Arc, but before the Grand Magic Erza wakes up in an unfamiliar setting stumbles upon her old friend, Jellal, yet —something seems off about him. Rated M for future lemon and other sexual things!
1. Mysterious Room

The magical knight woke groggily atop the silky bed spread. Her scarlet hair sprawled over the bunk, her enchanting frame embraced by the velvety sheets. The warm clammy air licked all over the mage's body and especially under her armor; she tossed and turned for a more comfortable position, unaware that she still had it on. The metal protection that swallowed her torso itched from the immense humidity and warmth.

_'Why was it so hot?'_ She wondered. Her heavy breathing filled the silence, the thick atmosphere entering her lungs as she heaved her chest up and down. She would have to contact the landlord and complain about the heat.

So much for the costly rent that she paid every month.

She lay atop the large disarray of sheets, growling into the pillow. The sweltering heat was smothering her lungs. She blindly reached for the light switch beside the bed as it had always been there, but her hand brushed down a cool flat surface. She lay there for a few moments until her thoughts starting rolling. Her eyelids fluttered open in confusion, still in all surrounded by darkness.

'_Why now?'_ she whined. So_ apparently_ the lights had gone defective, like the rest of this broken down apartment.

She shot up rather quickly, but regretted it as sharp pains traveled up her spine, inducing a groan. Her body had a nice way of telling her that she shouldn't move, but she did it anyway. She brushed straying crimson locks behind an ear as they had been irritating her skin. Honestly, leaving it tied up would make fighting MUCH more manageable and less distracting with her hair out of the way. She silently wondered if she should get a haircut, but quickly dismissed it.

Her eyes scanned the darkness as the unfamiliar setting had alerted and set off her senses. She spotted a lamp beside her bed post. Edging over the bed, hesitantly, she pulled the beaded cord down.

The room's bleak features lit up vibrantly as the light bulb blinded her eyes. She winced and shielded her face with a sore arm. Her eyes had accustomed to the darkness for the while, so she strained for the other direction to avoid the bright glare. She squinted, scanning the room thoroughly.

"…Where am I?" wondered Erza. Her mind finally began to register that this wasn't her room…

She staggered to her feet as her body had finally been stretched from its lengthy slumber. Wild shivers crawled up and down her spine, yet the heat from the room turned into an odd mixture of hot and cold. Taking a deep breath, she commenced her search and investigation.

This room was plain and ordinary as it had Fiore's common furnishing—something you would find in anyone's home. The ivory walls were hung with various picture frames, filled wooden bookshelves embedded into the walls. She curiously smoothed over the bed frames, paged through the books, even turning on the decrepit old radio for a reason unbeknownst to even her.

Static was buzzing in her ears. There was that deathly silence lingering in the air, giving off an eerie sensation as if it were some abandoned house. Suddenly as she was reaching for a misplaced book, a cold feeling washed over her. That ominous presence had crawled its way down her back and into her skin as if it had already penetrated her armor; she jumped the other way in defense, her breathing at a complete standstill. She could have sworn someone had their hand on her back, panic written all over her face. Her chocolate eyes danced side to side as she analyzed the air that was once behind her. She took a deep breath.

_Now was not the time to be afraid._

Regaining her resolve, she turned the knob to "OFF" and continued her misadventure around the room of horror and mystery (at least to her it was).

She peeked through the drawers of each nightstand catching nothing but simple folds of cloth. Bundles of newspapers were sprawled over the wooden table; they seemed to be somewhat recent as she checked the dates. The homeowner should be coming back soon, she concluded. What did seem to catch her attention, though, was the army printed bandana neatly draped over the bed's footboard.

Where had she seen it before?

_'I know… I know that belongs to someone. But who?'_ She racked her mind over, yet catching nothing in the process_. _What she needed was some clue as to how she woke up here in the first place.

Did someone leave her here for a purpose? Or… did her captor plan to kill her the moment they both made contact?

She crossed her arms protectively as thin eyebrows crinkled in worry. Her daunting thought evaporated as quickly it had seeped into her mind. If someone wanted her dead, they would've done it while she was unconscious. She felt somewhat relieved but that still didn't answer any of her questions.

Beads of sweat gathered over her lip, the heat was only growing more intense as she searched the room. She realized that she could just requip into a more graceful armor instead of having to deal with her ridiculous, overbearing metal. She mentally slapped herself for not thinking about it before and focused her magic.

A long while of serious concentration… And _still_ nothing.

She tried once more with as much force as she could muster, yet to the same effect. Her head started throbbing, a pinching feeling was centered behind her forehead.

Why couldn't she requip? This was never a problem she'd restore her magic without thinking about it, but this time it wouldn't return to her. She tried focusing on her cuirass only, yet it showed now evolution. By now, even the sheer thought of summoning a sword was far stretched. She huffed in exhaustion, leaning against the wooden door. Her magic was gone temporarily, but at least she was safe in her armor.

_Right?_


	2. Insidious Sensations

Why couldn't she requip? This was never a problem she'd restore her magic without thinking about it, but this time it wouldn't return to her. She tried focusing on her cuirass only, yet it showed now evolution. By now, even the sheer thought of summoning a sword was far stretched. She huffed in exhaustion, leaning against the wooden door. Her magic was gone temporarily, but at least she was safe in her armor.

_Right?_

She had already anticipated the door to be locked, but tried turning the knob anyway. She rested her head, leaning it back into the cold wood of the door, her red bangs slipping to the side of her face.

"_Why bother checking?"_ Murmured Erza.

She sighed and stared up at the white washed ceiling with wearisome eyes, solidifying herself for quite some time.

'What do I do…?'

Her puzzled face simply glared into empty space, there was that perpetual ticking sound in the background which she presumed to be just a clock, but it had been irritating her nevertheless. She didn't make an effort to ignore it though. She checked every nook and cranny and deemed the room inescapable. There were no windows, no hidden vents or shafts, and she couldn't just take the door down… she had no suitable tools for the job. If she had access to her magic though, it would be a different story.

She silently pleaded for some rescuer to aid to her escape. Even if it was against her beliefs, she wouldn't allow herself to die here. She hoped Natsu and the rest would come for her, but would they ever figure out she disappeared? Would they ever realize she was…

_Kidnapped_?

She cringed at the word.

It made her sound so pitifully weak, and she had always strived for the opposite. She silently berated herself for being so helpless. She couldn't stop herself from gritting her teeth in such a useless state.

In one large burst, she fired her resolve, her spirit raging to fight and decided that she would break out on her own.

Yes.

That's right. She didn't need help. She was the fairy queen. And a queen _never_ needs help. She'll escape singlehandedly and save her own skin, with her own strength and without magic, unlike some helpless mages she'd come to know. This clueless knight was isolated; there would be no rescue, no light, or no Natsu at her beck and call, but her own self-sufficient strength to carry her through this mess.

She did have her fair share of matches in which she could have very well lost her life, but she knew she could take care of herself. So when it all came down to it, if she had to defend herself she would, even if it meant staining her hands with enemy blood.

She smiled confidently. There would be no match for her, the mighty Titania.

Suddenly there was a clicking noise from behind the wall, her head shot sideways in panic and confusion. The door had granted her wish, it vanished from behind as cold drafts rushed rapidly into the secluded room. The lack of support and the additional help of gravity had hindered Erza's balance. Scarlet hair flowed behind her falling frame, her limbs flailed frantically to protect a hard impact to the floor.

_Oogh._

Her back crashed onto a rough padded chest with a thump, her armor clanged on contact. Before she could contribute a single ounce of movement, strong hands tightened around her waist. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar jawline and its wisps of hair peeking out from behind. The figure's hood brushed past her cheek as it had engulfed her figure in an embrace with unyielding strength. Being so close, she could detect his fresh, forest scent and the warm aura surrounding his body. His intimate act had surprised even her, but that didn't stop the knight from fighting back.

She seethed and growled, tugging at her shoulders in defiance and gave her best attempt to pry her frame out of his hold. Desperately, she used her own body weight as a weapon to knock him down; she slammed her back into him. He still wouldn't budge, while a scoff appearing on her face. To her, he was just some heavy stone that needed some extra work to knock around. Her movements were completely barbaric as she squirmed in his grasp, she yanked and pulled herself vigorously. With a last ditch effort, she threw her head back, hitting the bridge of the hidden figure's nose with a crack.

_'Let me go, so I can beat the shit out of you!_' She anticipated

An irritated sigh escaped his lips. His equally tenacious spirit only held on, he endured and shrugged off her feeble struggling.

"Get away from me." She barked, still surprised he wasn't on the ground with a nosebleed or some kind of head trauma.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

As if he knew who he was dealing with and tempted her even further, his deft fingers bore deep into soft flesh. She hissed in the pain, but continued to struggle—the magical knight took pride in her everlasting endurance and strength. The scarlet haired beauty gave one more fruitless shove before a calm silver voice sounded in her ear.

"Erza."

Panic sunk its teeth deep into her skin. Her heart thundered and exhibited that all too familiar feeling of….

_What was it?_

It was like ice being rubbed down her neck, she froze in complete awe as she stared through empty space ahead of her—the same thing that had touched her back in the dark empty room. She shuddered.

_Fear_.

_But why was she scared?_

She was a damned S-class mage, surely she would hold her own! No, if she actually had her magic, she'd crush this guy in an instant. You could say he's one _really_ lucky guy.

"Erza…" his hot breath tickling her cheeks, taking advantage of her confusion. "Calm down."

Her rebellious form had let his hands take over, her gaze now stammering as she became vulnerable and engrossed in thought. She definitely knew that voice, and it had _without a doubt_, calmed her down. It _had_ to be him. It couldn't be anyone else. His body, his hands, that hood…_that voice. _It was all too familiar.

That was the voice of the man she had longed for, the voice of the man she had always cherished, the man she had always loved. She had been entrenched with grief and despair for that man, yet she loved and cared for him with all her being. Her bitter feelings only dwindled as she listened to his soothing voice.

_Had she been waiting to hear it? _


	3. Reverie

_Had she been waiting to hear it? _

_Had she been waiting for him?_

His hands slid down to her hips as he pressed tightly into her backside. Her lips parted slightly.

"Je…Jellal"

Yet after his name only soundless words escaped. She took a peek to the side, her lips quavered, and the truth revealing itself from under that hood. Erza was taken aback, yet somehow knew it was going to be him; she could only stare into the depths of those dark entrancing eyes.

_'Jellal… was he here to save me?'_ She wondered to herself. She had the brief sense of gratefulness but something struck her oddly here. The last time she saw him was on Tenrou Island, a place _faaaaaar_ from where she was now. And as a matter of fact, he should be fighting off evildoers with his own anti-dark guild some place halfway across the continent! So why here and why now? Something seemed off, and she couldn't place a finger on it.

_Was this even Jellal at all?_

The thought played again and again in her mind, an uneasy feeling settling in the pits of her stomach. Could this be some imposter, pretending to be Jellal? Could he have been a spy sent from a dark guild? Yet if this really was the true friend from her past, she wouldn't be discovering his _true_ intentions anytime soon.

He pulled the cloth back, revealing those luminescent blue locks framing his sharp face, and that entrancing crimson tattoo latched onto his right cheek. His most wonderfully prominent features remained from when he was child, though now it was much more mature than hers. After all, he _was_ seven years older than Erza.

_It really was him._

And whenever she was reminded of Jellal, their encounter on Tenrou Island would itch at her mind constantly. At that point, he was the older Jellal, the one that wasn't utterly consumed and possessed by Zeref, driven by rage and resentment. Yet he still retained those horrid memories and he could never fully forgive himself for his past sins. But was it alright for _Erza_ to forgive him? Simon threw his life away to protect her and she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Jellal was the man responsible for killing Simon, but she was the _real_ criminal here. She forgave his murderer—Jellal! How could she?

However, she decided to let go of that. It was the past, and they _both_ had to move on _together_. Simon would've wanted it that way.

She wanted nothing more than to give him a second chance, she wanted to be with him! She thought about him and what their life would be like if the dark spirit had never intervened. But he said himself on that day—people in the dark can never be in love with the light, the righteous and the pure. He rejected her because who they were and they couldn't be together even if the heavens demanded it. Her heart overflowed with anguish and contracted her chest painfully because of him, yet accepted his feelings as any _friend_ would have done.

Reality stole the limelight once more, her focus shifted back to the shadowed image standing before her.

"Why are you here, Jellal?" said she.

Jellal on the other hand, was captivated and elated by the sight of his love before him. He simply could not chase her out of his mind, he thought about her often, day and night, even during the long time frame of his imprisonment. How long was it now? _A week?_ They had met for the first time in seven years; those lonely, _lonely_, seven years were slow and agonizing for him. Finally he was blessed with the opportunity of meeting Erza once more on that Island, yet their short lived experience together was _not_ enough for him. He was already regretting his actions that day, and desperate to find her again; he craved for contact and her touch. _He wanted more. _

He wanted… he _needed_ her salvation!

Jellal had never wanted anything more than to be with her, he wanted to embrace her, be her friend, he wanted to become her world. He craved everything about her, He wanted to share his existence with her and only her—no one else. Why on earth would he ever turn her down?

He longingly reached for those straying, silky crimson locks.

How badly had he wanted to caress that burning red hair which he always found extremely alluring?

Her fierce yet innocent face, as if it was Athena's incarnate, glowed with elegance. Erza was the epitome of perfection to him, she was a warrior goddess encased with remarkable beauty. The way her gorgeous brown eyes burned with passion as she charged into battle, the way she gracefully danced across the battlefield with countless unique armor—as he had experienced with their one graveful encounter, that ridiculous fighting capacity she harbored, partnered with her incredible cunning and audacity.

Just a few moments ago, she'd given him several bruises and a very nearly broken nose, he didn't mind however.

In addition to that, she had gained genuine friends and a sustainable life. Jellal was once surrounded with his own companions but he'd already exploited that privilege, and it was too late for him. He had treated her like trash, a simple sacrifice for the revival of the dark mage. Yet she still accepted him unconditionally, as if the whole Zeref façade hadn't even existed at all. Jellal was given a second chance which he should have never gotten in the first place, yet allowed him his freedom. Erza had adjusted and improved while he had yet to recuperate. Everything she had done truly moved him to become a better person; it was because of her that Jellal had managed to even slightly recover. Her achievements and feats amazed him evermore.

She was amazing. She was _truly_ his heaven.

"I've missed you… Erza." He strummed her name, "And _who_ could forget such lovely red hair..?" He added, clearing her suspicions and his presence was reassuring to her. Thin threads were gently weaved through his gloved fingers, letting them slip through the openings.

He wasn't answering her question, and essentially avoiding her. Erza sighed at this, annoyed as can be yet still relieved as she let him comb through her hair, she had thought of him as a letting a child play with its toy. She seized his busy hand, dark green eyes travelling back to her confused, caramel ones as they became the focus of his in one short moment. She demanded to know answers, if not, she swore she would burst with overwhelming confusion.

His face remained impassive however.

Her hands shifted and gripped onto his shoulders. Her patience ran out as he had failed to respond. "Jellal...I need to know what's going on! Why am I here? Why are _you_ here!?"

He smiled directly at her for the first time, quite pleased to see her so flustered and clueless. He held out his forearms as he pulled back, as palms faced the ceiling, "This is my apartment. I brought you here."

She stayed quiet for several moments while she processed his answer. "Did something happen?" She glared at him tentatively. She was clueless from the matter going about yet had some sense of disclosure. _He knew something, a_nd she was well aware of it. "You don't happen to know why my magic is gone, do you?"

"Full of questions, are we now?" An already sly grin widened upon his face. That mischievous expression set her off somehow, some way shape or form she had a sense that he was hiding something. And she was right. He sealed off her magic temporarily while she was unconscious, but telling her such things would be unnecessary.

Besides, it was more fun this way!

Out of the blue, he affirmed her seriously. "You might find it odd or unusual for me to be doing this, but I'm asking for your help."

"You…need my help?" Her clueless face glared at him questionably, yet still skeptical. He slowly nodded in his amusement.

Her eyebrows furrowed, worry and confusion filling her essence.

His Erza, his beautiful Erza was right before him, and she looked more delicious than ever. He purred and leaned into her ear. He lowered his voice seductively, his mouth brushing the lobe of her gaping ear. "You see, I can't help but feel lonely and withdrawn sometimes."

He pulled back to observe, a grin that had left poor Erza flustered. Had her _innocent_ mind understood what he meant?He silently wondered if he had affected her heart at all. His strong yet gentle hand brushed down her cheek with such tenderness and compassion, her skin felt warm and soft as she flushed under his heartfelt touch. The knight was stunned and speechless, knowing not a thing to make out of this unexpected situation. Cold gloved fingers held onto her chin, forcing her gaze upwards. It made her heart skip a beat, and her cheeks were certainly coated with ruby, and breathing had accelerated tenfold. She had been in the same situation with him before—after they fell off that cliff. That same feeling clenched at her heart, it squeezed so… _so tightly_! Her cheeks heating so ridiculously quick that she wondered why she even dared to look him dead on in the face. And at that moment, the unthinkable sparked in her mind

_'No…way'_

She stammered, and eyes wide open realizing what he truly had wanted.

As if reading her mind, he cruelly remarked. "Yes."

It was _that_ kind of help.

Jellal first seemed hesitant, as if he were prepared to add more to her confusion with his deceptive words. Then, without warning, his lips met hers brutally and the connection of flesh had sent waves of pleasure through both bodies. Cobalt wisps of hair mixed with wine as the figure had bounded to the other's frame. His free hand clutched onto her cheek, pulling her face and body closer to his, urging on for his entry. He provocatively bit onto her bottom lip, but those luscious, plump lips wouldn't allow him any access to her inner cave. She muffled a moan as his warm tongue glided over her lip. Erza relished in the fact that they finally kissed, the one thing her body had coveted for, and rush of pleasure and light feathers interjected through her system.

Greedy hands snaked around her hips and under the metal rim of her armor, an irritated yet lustful man detested the amount of bodily protection she carried, he could just take it off and he would get the bare touch of skin he'd only so desired. And slowly the plate was rising above her shoulders. His touch felt horribly good and hypnotizing to her, she was in absolute bliss and intoxication, and she grazed down his collarbone through watery eyes.

Suddenly she snapped, shoving him back harshly. Embarrassment undeniably written all over her face.

"Stop it Jellal!" She managed to let out, in rough jagged gasps, her caramel pools still half lidded. What was she _doing_?!

"What's wrong?" He taunted, "You didn't like my gift?"

Erza froze, a familiar heat resided in her face. _His… his gift!?_

She inhaled deeply, her emotions running rampant inside. Calming herself through deep breaths, she started. "I… can't deal with this right now. There are other things—"

"Then what else could possibly be on your mind right now?" He interrupted all the while a false sullen look was laid upon his semblance. She was struggling to find the right words. Her love for Jellal was clear and obvious, so why was she having such a hard time?

The answer was staring back at her.


	4. The Revelation

The answer was staring back at her.

Her heart was deeply swayed by Jellal, and Jellal knew that. _He knew it very well._ And now he was planning to take advantage of it. He gave her a hard look that signed pain and sadness from her rejection, in hopes of gaining her sympathy. Erza's gaze shifted to the wooden floor, wanting to avoid the immense guilt and pain pressuring down on her sense of judgment. The rooms backlight coated a layer of gloss over Erza, and damn, had she ever looked more _appetizing_. Her skin contrasted sharply against the bright lights above their heads, wondrous crimson locks cascading down her back like a waterfall. Her exotic features burned with beauty, her cheeks coated in heat, sweat gathered around her hairlines and down her neck as if it physically manifested from the stress itself. Endless concentration and prolonged struggling had left her breathless and exhausted; and her sore muscles were screaming at her to take another rest, to slow down and even slightly mitigate the pain that resided in her depraved heart.

She couldn't stop herself from tripping over every word, as if she had forgotten her mother language entirely. "It's…just…"

He narrowed his eyes, a malicious look plastered upon his semblance. He leaned in, waiting for Erza to finish the last important bit of her sentence. _What was his object of desire planning to say?_ "Just what?"

"I thought you had a fiancée?" She shouted. What she had done wasvery forthright of her, brave eyes connected once more with curious ones, and her eyes had been through a lot, yet it was their responsibility to endure through even the most difficult moments and bear all of its own shortcomings.

He laughed in amusement, charming lips turned up at one corner. His expression made it clear how right she was, so it was no doubt that he would clarify the truth that resided in his most sincere feelings. "Haven't you realized? _You_ _are_ my fiancée." Erza gasped as his arms wrapped around her frame protectively, holding her close. So close that he had never wanted to let go. And within his grasp, her body trembled with astonishment, she knew he loved her but the very act of becoming his fiancée was preposterous! She would become his lawful wife, his faithful woman that would support and become his emotional pillar, as if she hadn't done already, and would love him with every ounce of blood that flowed through her veins. The thought would rekindle itself in her mind so often that she wondered if it would ever be possible—what would the rest of the world think?

What …would Milliana say?

She was so scared that she couldn't… she couldn't think how heart-stricken she would be at her betrayal. She had yet to know of the goodness that had erupted within Jellal's heart and was better off thinking it would never happen.

But was the idea _really_ so far-strung?

She could feel his voice saturate her skin with longing and need, "My fiancée. My _beautiful _fiancée whom I've been dreaming of—_every_ night for as long as I can remember."

He had grown bolder and bolder, touching her passionately in places beyond belief as he pressed his excited body into hers. He advanced on, ravenous lips rested on her delicate skin, kissing sucking and lightly biting her neck. She was so shocked that she couldn't move_. At all_. Erza could only whimper and moan while he kissed her passionately, she quickly dismissed the emotional distress and depressing thoughts that seemed to wreak havoc on her mind, desire and lust rapidly filled the large void.

In the back of her mind, something was screaming at her that this wasn't a good idea. _This was wrong._

She shouldn't be reacting this way.

"Jellal..! Please… stop" She cried

"Erza. Saying my name like that will entice me even more." He whispered, his rich, low-toned voice traveled through her ears and down to her jumping heart. His tongue cleaned up a drop of sweat lingering below her nape, sending a shiver down her neck. He buried his face into her warmth and relished in the pleasant feeling, that intoxicatingly sweet smell she gave off. It came from being with Erza, and he wasn't planning to let her go.

Rough hands travelled down her plated chest, Jellal growled as he had grown very tired of her difficult armor. How badly had he wanted to see what lie underneath? _How badly_ had he wanted to remove all that useless clothing? His hands shoved her frame aggressively into the cold, hard wall. Erza yelped in surprise, Jellal had used magic to completely deteriorate the metal. The silver had unbelievably crumbled into a pool around her feet, revealing a tight blouse that wrapped around her chest perfectly. His starved eyes took in her revealed, thin clothed form hungrily. She was armorless and _much_ smaller than him— she looked _weaker_ than him, and it was definitely fulfilling his secret desire. Jellal could only stare at her inviting form; the ivory cloth was damp with sweat as it clung to her skin. There was a gleam in his olive tone eyes once they were trapped in her chocolate ones; they scanned her body up and down with greed and lust.

He possessed her lips once more, but this time with more intensity and want, his tongue crawled through her opening as it met with hers. He explored her mouth curiously while she unconsciously let him control hers. Two fingers reached for the blue ribbon that wrapped her collar, slowly untying and pulling the ends apart. Erza muffled a moan as saliva escaped her chin and down her collarbone, her sodden lids closed shut in the start of their embrace. Through the frenzied heat Jellal couldn't help but get excited, he felt his trousers tighten around his groin. A guttural sound escaped his throat as he pressed into her feminity, which couldn't stop Erza from containing herself. Being in an incredibly provocative position, her sounds, those lips… it was too much for him, curious hands journeyed all over her body ferociously and still kissing her. His tongue coated her bottom lip with saliva, and then his mouth progressively travelled from her chin and slowly down her throat.

He groaned, hot breaths blanketing the crook of her neck, "Your taste is divine, Erza. So irresistibly delicious that I just want to—_ravage—_ you." Erza blushed at this, not realizing how much her actions had affected him. '_Had he always been like this?'_ As his head gradually moved lower, through barely open lids, her eyes followed and ended up on his mysterious tattoo, she'd always wondered where it came from. Her skin tingled and itched as she felt his silky blue wisps of hair brush against her shoulders. He left blue kiss marks all over her neck from his biting and sucking, they ached as he placed more atop the bruises. His hands outlined her delicious form; they began exploring every inch of her delectable form. His fingers glided down her back slowly… tickling her spine through the cloth as he went and finally grabbing ahold of her arse. He squeezed firmly on Erza's lower mounds from under the skirt; rubbing her hips fervidly as he yearned for her response. Moist lips expelled sounds of pleasure—exactly what he was counting on. The sound of her cries and groans were melodious to his ears, he passionately touched every sensual spot he could think of in order to gain more of these treasured reactions. She chewed her lip to suppress another moan, suffering from the extreme embarrassment overcoming her being. Her long legs connected together in an attempt to suppress the burning desire in her pelvis

'Ahh…hhh'

He finally lost complete control, he skipped the buttons and harshly ripped her blouse to shreds, followed by her fastened belt and skirt, tossing them aside. All that remained was her black laced panties and the cloth bindings loosely hanging around her chest, outlines of her bust were peeking through. His eager eyes traveled all over her curvaceous body, he envied that band of cloth whose sole purpose was to cover her plump breasts, but now her sizable cleavage was almost perfectly visible to his eye. Then further down to her winding abdomen that resembled the perfect hourglass, the black lace shaped her toned stomach, hips and her womanhood very effectively, and thick thighs that buckled uncontrollably under his intensive gaze. She felt a difference aura encase her presence briefly but ignored it. She was more focused on what was happening to her mind and her body right now.

Erza blushed madly; never had she been exposed so indignantly to him. Never had he seen her like this before, _never_ had they gone to such extremes before. It was just so unbelievably real. Slowly the white material loosened, allowing her breasts to pop out even more. Just a few more folds of cloth and she would be completely bare—_before Jellal_. Her forearms flew back weakly against the wall.

His lips forcefully crashed down on her bruised ones once more. Erza protested and moaned at this, all the while subtle fingers felt for the fabric ends and slowly unbound them. He felt so good to her. More.

She wanted more.

But just before she was completely topless, her eyes shot open, shoving his hand away and covered her bosom with the other. Her panicking gaze had met with his olive tone ones for only an instant. Was she planning to reject him now, after how far they've gone?

"I can't do this. I… I'm not ready." She admitted, her lips quavered as she averted his gaze. Erza could only stare, completely forgotten about her almost exposed state. How could she have lost control of herself, and let her body be taken advantage of? Even if it was Jellal, he was still a man, and a man that could possibly ruin her for good. She was disgusted with herself for even wanting to feel or crave that way in any way possible.

And in the other direction, shadows were cast over Jellals features; his menacing eyes glowed as they stared into empty space where she once was. His hand gripped tightly to his chest cloth armor, where her hands once were. Tension hung in the air between them; she looked at him worriedly with regret in her eyes, his presence was alarming, you'd bet he wasn't too happy about the rejection. His still, ghastly form remained impassive however. Jellal pressed forward, and in turn, she took a step in the other direction, defensively turning her back to a side without a wall. He continued on like an emotionless machine. She took another step, still holding onto her loose bindings.

_There it was! _That feeling from before. In her eyes, Jellal seemed so…

Sinister.

It was almost—almost! As if Zeref had overtaken his being once more.

She shook her head and reminded herself. Zeref should be sealed, and the demon was doubtlessly sucked out of his spiritual being. Even if it were to happen again, she would've sensed that evil magical power by now. She shrugged it off. Contradictory to her beliefs, a completely heightened form of demonic aura had emanated outwards and practically dripped from his skin, his stature was lifeless like a puppet. And at that point, **never** had she been so frightened.

She tensed. "H-hey. Are you alright?"

Suddenly, a flare of magic erupted from his being; he dashed towards Erza with dark tendrils extruding from his arms. Erza was terror stricken; she charged the other way with as much strength as she could muster. The dark matter had disappeared immediately and was nowhere in sight.

She was at a safe distance and deeper in the dusky hallways. Her breathless form had gestured defensively at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Jellal!?"

He finally showed some sign of liveliness, he gave her a malicious smile, but one truly meant to cause harm. "What's wrong with me? Nothing. But you _could_ say I've had another revelation. " He tilted his head to the side; he was so pleased to see her struggling though. Thin eyebrows lifted complacently, "So why don't you save us both some time and return to me?"

She ignored his taunting because she knew he was trying to buy time. She knew he used that dark magic… but _where had it gone? _

She couldn't think of any place other than the… _floor! _Her eyes shot at the ground as she caught notice of the black matter forming around her feet. She dove into another dark hallway and barely missing by an inch, safely out of his vision. She could hear his taps approaching across the floor, adrenaline spreading throughout her body as her heart pumped ferociously against her ribcage. Erza ran.

Erza ran like her left depended on it.

She sprinted for the next hallway, her footsteps slapping loudly against the wood. She didn't care if he could hear her. She needed to get the _hell_ away from Jellal.

She instinctively dipped into her nearly empty magic reservoir once more. _Nothing_. She still couldn't accumulate enough energy to consider it as usable magic power, in other words—_she_ _was screwed._ It all ultimately clicked together in her mind, it was Jellal. It was Jellal who sealed her magic. She fumed and growled in exhaustion at the outcome of their situation. Had he reverted back to the evil Jellal? _Was it even possible!? _She attacked herself with an endless onslaught of questions, questions, and more questions, her jaw clenched tightly as she ran for the next hallway, pumping as much life as she could into her burning legs.

No. It wasn't Jellal anymore. It was…

It was Zeref!

* * *

Yes... yes Im sorry, we aren't at the lemon part yet. There's more to Jellal than that -Evil grin-

Also, Reviews are always appreciated! No matter the **brutality**, my stoned heart can always take a beating ;) So give it your all

Stay tuned for the next chapter! And as always—your favorite dark writer, Locke.


	5. Transient Freedom

"Why hide Erza? You know I won't hurt you."

He strung his words wickedly, his playful and corrupted voice cleaved through the eerie quietude as if he'd finally been awarded with entertainment on platter. Jellal had never felt such a pleasant rush of adrenaline course through his system, he wanted her to be scared of him, to fear him, to _revere_ his power, and he could even blame it on this new yet overly familiar sensation that bore into his body. His body—his soul, craved for power. He craved it now more so than ever, and that frame of mind that was now his new supplementary urged on to teach her a lesson. A lesson that would mean she would only dare turn him away if she considered her life worthless. He laughed at the thought of her trying to escape.

_It's no use._

He chased for his dinner, and the faster she ran, the more _enjoyable_ it would be to catch her, he chuckled in amusement. A dark tattered cloak swayed through the air is its owner hunted through the cold, soundless hallways.

Erza had been running hysterically through the elaborate maze, and finally noticed that her legs were screaming for attention, she slowed to a mild pace as she struggled to catch her breath. She caught sight of a hidden stairwell that plunged into an ocean of darkness, and wondered if it would lead straight to her doom. The knight had gambled on her life and started for the bottom, exhaustion slowly creeping over her mind.

"Freedom." She hissed. No matter where she was or where she went, it was _much_ safer then condemning herself with that _demon_; the very thought of evil residing in his body had her frightened and hairs standing on end. A demon like Zeref could not by any means be allowed to roam around the place she called 'home'. How could she have let this happen to the man she loved so much, _so unconditionally_? She was fixated on the real Jellal returning to her, to the point where she would run to hell and back.

_She wanted to save him._

To save him from the mental suffering he'd endured, and it had pained her so greatly to see him in such a reduced state. Yet she felt responsible for the misgivings and adversity plastered upon his fate, she had full duty to stop him and prevent Zeref from swallowing him entirely. Soon she would make her escape, she would be on the outside, and the very first thing on her mind would be going straight to the guild.

_Surely_ her master would have some idea on how to salvage his tainted soul. She hadn't dare thought of consulting to the magic council; they would have him imprisoned without a second thought, while using any and almost _every_ torture method cruel enough to render his impure soul clean. She shuddered at the thought. It only made sense for her to tell Makarov the monstrosity that evoked from his being, and hoped that he would have even an ounce of pity for him. He was Jellal; he was a valuable ally that she could soon hope to remedy, with any safe and humane means possible. He needed to be cleansed…he _needed_ to be saved!

Her heavy pants could be heard through the passageway, each step seemed like an eternity as they vanished into the darkness with constant motion. Before long, the end of her descendant path had revealed a corridor sheeted with darkness, she glanced on all sides and found herself cemented with only two options. _Go back, or progress to freedom_**.**

She made her choice.

Her eyes scanned the blackness; her mind kept playing with the idea of using magic, but silently remembered it was a stupid suggestion. She cautiously edged into pitch-dark, her hands felt for vision over the brick wall, guiding her way safely to the other side. A cold breeze scratched at her bare skin, sending a wave of goose bumps a thousand times over, she was instantly reminded of how horribly bare and exposed she was without her armor, her thin black panties and scanty bandeau would not stop threatening to slip off. Regardless of her frustration, she kept her pace fixed and unwavering; her body protested hissed and growled, her muscles had been abused to the point where she couldn't possibly think of moving the next morning. Yet she persisted with all her might to climb out of this incredible hole she dug herself into.

* * *

Her eyes had accustomed to the darkness, until she happened upon a bright glare that burned through her eyes. As her vision adjusted and befriended the change of setting, she could see the room had resembled exactly the one she woke up in.

There was only one small difference.

Her setting showed only one entrance—and that was it. _Just that one entrance._

_"_SHIT!_" _She cursed loudly to herself. She analyzed the walls, even the corners and ceiling as if she were prepared for some kind of trap. _What the hell was going on?_ She _couldn't_ have just gone through all the trouble of finding a room with no alternatives. The habitual sense of panic soaked her mind, and hoped to the heavens that Jellal wouldn't find her here. There was no other way out, and she couldn't go back through the hallway.

_She couldn't go back!_

_She didn't have the strength to look him in the face, and it constrained her to accept that reality. _He was on his merry way down this cursed hallway, and she could practically feel it.

It was so close that she could actually _feel_ it, a glove smothering her mouth. Erza suddenly aware of the situation that befell her, she threw bloodcurdling scream into the air as another hand wrapped around her neck, sharply cutting her breath short. Through bleary eyes she could see obscure visions of blue, she couldn't grasp at the thought of him actually being here. Jellal had closed in swiftly while she was distracted and confused— and ah, did he love the feeling of her life essence in his hands. His cold fingertips seared through her skin, and it felt so unbelievably painful that her wind pipe could induce not even a sound, much less call for help. Her tear-soaked eyes sealed shut as she felt her life draining away… _slowly_… and slowly she felt that perishing at the hands of her love wouldn't be such a bad idea,and her life long suffering would finally accepted death as it directly approached her.

Bullish hands released in the nick of time, Erza's mind on the verge of collapsing as her weak form slumped to the ground in agony. Her lungs took in greedy portions of air, ripping down her windpipe as she struggled to her hands and knees. Her grated breaths filled the silence as she allowed for her lungs to catch up, she ignored the pain overwhelming her body as she took priority to her oxygen. Bluish impressions loitered her once flawless neck; she held and rubbed to soothe the swelling pain.

For a moment she considered this feeling to be that of a disembodied spirit, but silently reminded herself that her body and mind were still intact. What she imagined was her body lying lifeless against the cold hard floor, and yet she couldn't help but wonder why he spared her life at the last moment.

She heard a devilish chuckle from above.

She could not fathom the presence of Jellal, her body shivered uncontrollably under his intensive gaze that bore into her skull. "You thought you could get away for a second time? A traitor deserves no such freedom." His harsh words were drenched with noxious triumph, as it cleaved the drive that resided in her weak and weary heart.

Erza's faintly gazed higher; his dark silhouette had been looming over her like a tower. "I-impossible…How!?"

"Erza my love, it's so simple. Honestly, could you have not remembered that I'm able to connect to your mind telepathically? Even the slightest?" He insisted on, "Could you have forgotten I can project my thoughts so vividly?" He smiled haughtily at her powerless frame; her actions fueled his prideful egotism like oil to a fire. "Or have you gone rustic since our first get together?"

Erza grimaced at this, realizing that he implied she was a brainless fool. Her teeth bared intimidation, quickly replacing her awe, and seethed her words with more life than her previous interjection. She felt a little reminiscent of the feeling when he played her for a fool back at the tower.

"Are you calling me weak!? Do you _realize_ how long it has been since I last trained?" She growled with spite written all over her features. He was starting to piss her off. Maybe when she obtains the treatment for Jellal, she wouldn't mind if they added a torture device or two, even if it wasn't Jellal controlling himself entirely.

Jellal, on the other hand, thought this was just _priceless_. He knelt down to her eye level, his tattoo opposite of her; she displayed a set of large caramel eyes that were consumed in anger and upheaval. He amazed at how quickly her temper shot up, yet he shouldn't have been surprised. This was the _mighty_ Titania he provoking. Then again, anyone would be irritated with such insults being thrown at them.

"I suppose you haven't trained. However, that doesn't explain for your _weakness_."

Erza finally lost it, she braced for an attack, pulling back a clenched fist and shooting it directly ahead, hoping for the best. Before a hit could connect, he caught her hand in his left palm and clenched tightly. He tsked at the attempt.

The right snatched for silken red locks and pulled them sharply, her head forced upwards to meet with his petrifying gaze once more. It earned him a shriek and a whimper, her face contorted with excruciating pain from her scalp. She expected for him to retaliate, but why not fight when she still had even a _smidgen_ of energy left? The strands pulled up viciously at her roots, and caused a stinging pain. Once her face was at his eye level once more, his grip loosened. Defeated, soulless eyes gaped wide open at his, water droplets breaking free of their tear ducts as they streamed down her face.

"Why do you persist so often? Don't you understand that fighting me will get you nowhere?"

She snorted at this. _He calls me weak, and then berates my actions and my attempts to fight back at him. _She decided to sit there, silent, dazed, and refusing to answer him at all costs. He let go of her burning hair and clutched onto her chin with monstrous force, forcing her attention in his direction with annoyance. She growled at the pressure he put on her jaw, sudden contempt crossed her features.

Zeref was really a horrible thing to come to existence in this world. She hated Zeref for everything he has done to her lover, and wished for it, _complete_ destruction. Her stirrings about purging the world of the demon, quickly turned into an obsession.

He noticed her refusal to speak and continued on from his previous sentence. "I wanted for us both to stay in the upper floor, but now I can see that won't be enough. And I must say—you couldn't have selected more suitable room, _especially_ for a vivacious person such as you."

She was trapped now.

She screamed internally at this, she couldn't stay here. She completely regretted her amateur decisions and wanted nothing more to be on the outside, the feeling of openness and fresh air were slipping from her mind.

She felt her chin throbbing the moment he let go; he stood, allowing her a sense of reprieve. But before she could utter a word, she felt her legs vanish beneath her feet, the air knocked out of her lungs as she was slung over his shoulder. Her stomach was tormenting her from the sharp edges in his armored shoulder, she felt her legs held together by able hands and writhed in his grasp. She had one stunning revelation. She felt so horrible; she didn't _belong_ here, like a caged animal that had its right to be released in wild. But no.

She got caught, and had no doubt he'd ever let her go.

Would she ever see the light of day, at any point in the remainder of her life?

* * *

***Hysterically runs from the craving readers***

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry, for taking so long. I... I needed to finish tons of projects and homework. But as compensation you can expect a full blown lemon coming right at you, soon enough. ;)**


	6. Acceptance

WARNING: Really, _really_... **REALLY** explicit lemon.

* * *

The bed grew nearer by the second, blood coursed through her skull rigorously, she screamed as far as her voice could carry her. But it was wasted effort, as her cries fell on deaf ears. The red knight pounded her fists senselessly into his back, though her attempts were futile and harmless. He wrestled with her athletic legs and strapped them along his chest. To much of his surprise, a stray elbow crushed into his ear, and powerfully snapped his face the other way. His mind was momentarily overcome with rage, darkness seeped into the morality of his own consciousness.

He would raise his hand, prompted to attack, and had one strong urge to return the favor. The pull on his flesh was too strong.

His inner demon desired for her resistance, it desired that feeling of a power almost equal to his own; in a sense, he let the action build up so that he may punish Erza for her rebellious demeanor. How could he _possibly_ repress that urge of absolute dominance over a human being? How could he? It endlessly pestered and manipulated his sense of judgment.

That feeling was always there, almost to a _sickening_ degree.

It stifled his mind so much, it empowered his conflicting emotions. And how he managed to calm down was never fully understood. He simmered his mind to the hands of mercy, quelling the darkness that pooled in his tainted spirit. He clutched her leg and tightened his grip. He let the assault slide patiently, as the ominous presence died down to its natural slumber.

And in its place, the light side of his consciousness sprang; it wanted to avoid violence, to avoid harming his beloved as he had vowed to protect her. Her unrelenting defiance was irritating nonetheless, he had to do _something_ to satisfy both the angel and the demon.

And with a concluding thought, he planned to steal her innocence.

He smirked.

_Her punishment will come soon enough_.

He reached the end of the bed, his forceful arms tossed her over hurriedly, He summoned black magic to Erza's surprise, and her weak limbs flew in the air as it forced her body down, engulfing her hands and feet, slowly, she found her arms, and then her legs bound to the bed posts. As the desperate woman battled with the magic, many of the bed sheets piled and cluttered to the edges of the mattress.

Her desperate eyes begged him to let her go, she hoped that somewhere, deep inside his heart that he would have enough compassion to not repeat the past. The exhausted crimson beauty screamed with all her voice, to stop what he was doing. _It was so wrong._

He waited for her to calm down, for her to finally understand that she wouldn't be going anywhere—_his_ trapped animal that he would tame and force into submission. Her winded breaths reached his ears, her limbs slowly ceased their movement, however, the cruel magic continued to squeeze and hug, no matter the effort she put forth. Once he was sure Erza wouldn't go anywhere, he lifted his frame and unfastened the clasp, and then removed what remained of his cloth armor. His thoroughly ripped body was revealed before Erza's flustered form, for now and much to her relief, his trousers were still belted and tied around his hips. Her demand for release was shoved to the back of her mind, she could see various scars staining his chest; she cringed at one lengthy indent that reached from his ribcage to what remained visible of his waistline.

They were all from his childhood. From _their_ childhood. Jellal was always subject to whippings and torture, as a scapegoat that all the guards would take their anger out on for even a single hint of resistance. She was a girl, so they were more lenient and gentle with her, but still… They took her eye. And it served as the ultimate punishment that would leave Erza scarred for the rest of her life.

But she rebuilt her spirit. She hardened her mind and heart to become strong, and even used her handicap as an advantage during fights that would seem impossible to win. Jellal however, would have an everlasting grudge in his heart to the men who did such a horrible thing to her. He was once kind and passionate, and he cared deeply for his friends— and especially for Erza. But the demon changed him, it possessed him and replaced his personality.

He'd gone insane.

Jellal was hell bent on taking her life, but Natsu saved her. He prevented that life changing moment. He prevented Jellal from sacrificing Erza to the evil mage, and she was thankful for that. She let her emotions get ahead of her, and it was her inevitable demise. She wouldn't let her emotions get past her anymore, with her newfound resolve. She lived her daily life to the fullest, knowing he'd been defeated and out of the way for good.

And then… that's when she saw him.

It was impossible. She saw him standing in the forest, healthy, breathing… and alive. But this time, he had no memories of his atrocious deeds. He had no memories of how much pain he caused her and her friends. She detested him with all her heart. Did he seriously think he could climb his way out of this? Did he seriously think that this would solve all of his problems?

But what seemed to be impossible, was possible. She was convinced he retained no memories of their past experiences, and when he learned of how horrible of a person he was, he planned to kill himself. Her heart was too merciful. She screamed and persuaded him that living would be the only way to atone for his sins, because death was the easy way out.

And from then on, their relationship had been an endless rollercoaster.

His celestial blue tresses now swept back by a hand, allowing the knight a full view of his angular features. His trademark tattoo glowed ominously, his shrewd, catlike eyes could pierce any human's soul, they were hooded by brows that remained impassive at any moment of the day, and those prominent cheekbones that would shape, raise and lower, and unveil his mind— and his smile. Oh god. That smile. She had no choice to be drawn towards it, finding endless fascination with his mysterious and deceptive semblance.

She gawked at his heavenly sight, he was _beautiful_ to her; an angelic yet mature and masculine face greeted her way with that smug look that defined his character so well. Then looked away in disgust. She couldn't deny what she felt, she detested the magnitude of her love for him, it grew endlessly, and she feared that her love for this corrupted man will prevent her from ever saving his life. She loved him… she loved him so much!

But it wasn't Jellal.

A lone tear escaped her left eye, as she grasped at the inevitable. A smile tugged at his lips, when his forest eyes caught sight of her distress, his voice silvery as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Why are you crying, my love?"

She furrowed her eyebrows to prevent anymore tears; she clenched her jaw and averted his gaze. She wouldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry. The red-haired beauty choked out an answer, her emotions, her pain, and internal conflict wildly apparent in her eyes. "I can't do this. Y-you're not the Jellal I know anymore."

Jellal glared her momentarily. He was taken aback, and then laughed at how ridiculous she sounded. This woman _pushed_ him away, she chose to reject him, and she _dared_ to run from him. But she didn't _have_ that choice anymore. Jellal commanded the dark ghosts to pull her limbs. The last of her remaining strength had been extracted; the controlled tendrils twined her hungrily. She let out a cry as the magic gridlocked her wrists, leaving a searing pain in her skin.

"Tell me, if I'm not Jellal, _who am I?"_

She gasped. He pressed her body down forcibly into the bed; another amused laugh escaped his mouth. His icy fingers had tightly gripped and rubbed her warm, creamy soft legs, and he held them wide apart. He stroked her satin, lustrous locks, and another hand wrapped around her waist, it gently caressed her skin with longing desire. He reveled in such a beautiful sight, in such a foolish but _beautiful_ girl.

"If not Jellal…who else could hold your hair, so tenderly?"

A prickling sensation overcame her arms and legs, her joints and grooves were being squeezed tightly, the vile magic spiraled and twined her wrists painfully to where she felt the loss of blood.

Her breathing came to a sudden halt.

"_Who else _could call your name with as much love and care as Jellal had?"

She couldn't speak. Only one thought swam around her mind.

_Dare she say it?_

Would saying it drive him mad? The terrified captive imagined her life on the line; one slip of the wrong words could come back to haunt her, and she would suffer in the most painful and unimaginable ways. The dark mage observed with full anticipation. He played explicit scenes over and over inside his mind, on the verge of ravishing the woman beneath him.

"I need an answer, _Erza_."

His purred her name softly; he brushed his hand down her blazing leg. "I just might become the Jellal you so desire—all I ask for is your embrace." Her soft eyes met with his piercing, unforgiving ones.

_No_. This was Zeref.

"I refuse to accept you!" She hissed, now fully expectant of his backlash. And to her surprise, Jellal hadn't responded as violently as she imagined.

He only laughed.

"I'll have you change your mind soon enough." Her cold skin felt his hot, longing fingers roam her curves, one hovered over her bindings. She gasped at his sudden advancements.

"Please Jellal…don't take the last scrap of dignity I have left in myself!"

He chuckled. "Erza. There's no shame in showing yourself bare! We _are_ childhood friends, aren't we?"

"That's no reason for you to be doing this!"

He flashed a cruel smile. Of course it was. They were both obligated to the truth, their thoughts, their bodies _entirely_. It was the only way for them to completely trust each other! She thrashed and wailed with that accursed magic weighing her down. She tugged her chest out of the way, as far as she could go.

"Oh come now, don't be so modest." He forcibly pressed her back down into the bed. His hands passionately caressed her slim midriff; the sensation was urging him on to the fullest. She gave what little life she had into her arms to rip the dark magic, but it was no use. The blackness bound her body with overwhelming pressure.

"Jellal… _please_!"

He interrupted, a bit irritated."I think you look better _without_ your clothes." His shaded eyes glowered darkly at her stunned face, and grazed the rest of her body features. This was such a rare opportunity. He imagined this for too long, and it _finally_ took form before his very own eyes, and by _no means_ would he let it slip by.

His very cold tips crawled their way under the white bands and pulled harshly, his eagerness revealed as a young, curious little boy.

Her face flushed to a deep tone of crimson as her ample breasts were exposed to the brittle air, lighting the reflection in the eyes of the greedy mage. He took her in hungrily, his olive orbs ravishing her nudity like a wolf—he groaned in excitement as he swallowed her heavenly view. Like child on Christmas morning, the little boy ran straight for his presents. He massaged her tenderly and pinched the rosy tips, his fingers squeezed and pulled, Erza cringed and arched with pain swelling in her sensitive peaks. A bulk of heat washed over her cheeks in humiliation.

He bit and kissed them playfully, her wonderfully huge breasts were _more_ than satisfying. He smiled at the mental picture of young Erza. The knight's youth had authority over her appearance for over quite some time— and that image remained with him until their next fateful meeting. She had grown into a beautiful and amazing woman, the very first moment they had crossed paths was breathtaking. Even the cruel and heartless mage had been affected by the maiden.

He couldn't stop thinking about how much she changed, and how mentally progressed she was, how mature and brave she grew up to be, and how…prideful… she was. He found it so unbelievably sexy he just _couldn't_ contain himself. And that refined body of hers was just a bonus. With the chance that he had, he wanted to tower her over with his carnal knowledge, _every_ inch of her skin deserved attention, _every_ hidden site to the most pleasurable degree. This perfect woman deserved such treatment; she _deserved_ to be treated like royalty and his one and _only_ queen.

But first, he needed to tame her, he needed to bend her will so that she would love and respond _only_ to him.

She cried at the pain exceeding through her nipples, the pink buds stood erected and shriveled as he licked them, he sucked and coated each in a thin film of saliva. His rough tongue flicked her hard tips teasingly. He didn't pay any special attention to either of them, he even kissed the soft skin around her large mounds. His skilled fingers traveled down from her breasts, it traced her curves, from her lean stomach, to her hips and then halting on her inner thighs. Her weary legs were wide open for him to take in, her plump crevice in almost full view, the under curves of her breasts from that flawless angle were covered _too_ extensively under his stature. He couldn't help but grin at such a thrilling perspective.

He glanced back to Erza's face— ashamed and eyes sealed shut from submission.

She was so beautiful…

Her perfectly symmetrical features highlighted her round face, rare scarlet hair that he'd come to love so much, her cute, plump lips were being bitten constantly, and her rosy cheeks heated to dangerous levels. He could tell she was very embarrassed. He loved it. He loved seeing her like this, and she never ceased to instill in him a sense of interest.

Suddenly a long finger glided the concealed opening of her feminity, she squeaked as the blissful feeling rippled throughout her body. The dark mage passionately rubbed her warmth and gradually to center of her womanhood. Her face pressed against the sheets, hidden by her raised shoulders, she bit her lip at the light feeling that consisted between her legs.

A collection of moans spilled into the air, fueling his emotions and churning his repressed desires. He chuckled.

_Erza, you're too much for me_.

He rubbed back and forth, centered on the pleasure spot, the flimsy cloth chafed her outer folds, slowly and torturously he created a sticky layer under her panty. A perpetual stream of fluid leaked from her sleek coated lips. He placed his forceful lips along her mouth while his fingers lingered around her womanhood. Her sounds were muffled as he kissed her, she received his lips and his skilled fingers all at once, and she came to endure his incitements.

"Ah—!"

She felt a pinching pain in her bottom lip, and came to realize that he'd bitten it.

She ripped her lips away forcefully, growling once more, and well spent in exhaustionA wet tongue glided over his lip, tasting the remnants of the girl's blood from when he'd bitten her.

"Jellal!"

"Ahh—sorry." He leered over, a grin on his face. His mind was crowded with animalistic tendencies. He found himself growing harder at the sound of his name in her breathy voice. "That quirk you do, I just wanted to try it out for myself."

The red knight turned hot and looked away from his intensive gaze.

Erza couldn't handle it anymore. The confused, tired beauty tried with all of her might not to be affected by his charm and his honeyed words, but it was starting to get to her. And she hated it. His hand took hold of her cheek once more, it was ice cold; but the way he touched her… it was the same. The same as she always remembered. It often reminded her of the pure Jellal she'd always cherished and loved, the Jellal she could never get out of her mind.

Her mind molded for him, she was tender all over. A feeling that was never expressed for anyone else before. He would always occupy her thoughts, and she would worry for him days on end. She _needed_ to know how he was, and how far his recovery spanned. She was terrified for his mental state and that at any passing moment, he could kill himself and she would never be there for him. She hated it so much.

He released her lips, heeding to her almost faintly state. After he gave Erza moments to catch her breath, he crushed into her plump lips yet again, as she could only whimper and moan in arousal. He hungered for her goods, he hungered for everything about her. Boundless red locks were scattered and disheveled as they radiated towards the edges of the massive bed.

Slowly, he became more aggressive. This time, Jellal allowed her one intake of breath; quickly he planted his lips above hers once more, the flustered girl gasped at her lack of oxygen. Erza expected it to be another long kiss, but his tongue only glided her jawline, he marked her soft neck with hickeys and coasted down the trail. Each kiss would bring him closer to the hidden treasure; she feared, knowing _exactly_ what he was going to do.

His arctic fingers bit at the sensitive of her skin, they crawled under the hem of her lingerie, forcefully tearing the black cloth to scraps. She had a sharp intake of breath at the sudden rush of air cold skimmed her opening, blushing wildly as she tried with all her might to close the gap between her legs, though completely thought ridden of the black magic that fixed her legs apart. Her legs had been parted like the red sea, offering him a full view of her pink jewel. She felt so indecent, so lewdly _exposed_ that she wondered if this was reality at all.

He forced the black tendrils to stretch them back quite far, as would exploit her wondrous flexibility to the fullest potential and to the most of his advantage. She whimpered as little pricks of pain shot into her hips. His smile schemed on. The eager blue mage lowered his face to meet with the object of any man's desire. She was the vitamin, and he was a depraved man who needed his nutrition it was the only way he could survive now. Her strewed thighs absorbed the heat that emitted his face, inhaling deeply as he caught scent of an intoxicating vanilla, the smell any man would yearn for.

He dipped his tongue through her tightness.

"…Delicious." He groaned. She tasted amazingly sweet to him, as _good_ as she smelled

He coated her clitoris in his own saliva, and hungrily lapped at the gift; his soft yet firm tongue rubbed against her inner walls. He circled her entrance repeatedly, each time sending her insides up in flames. He wanted to show her his capability, to show he was willing to go far for his other half. And _only_ her. Sweat gathered around her forehead and neck, as well as other parts of her body, her breasts, stomach, and exclusively between her thighs. His skilled tool had teased her to no end, sending a thousand bolts of sensation through her outer lips. He began exploiting her pearly pink nub, he flicked at it gently, and from her southern region he could hear her repressed moans and whimpers. His ears caught onto her brittle murmurs of him to stop, but ignored them as he knew she truly wanted this. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing he was the only man who could expose her true personality.

The prideful knight had been ashamed to degrade herself to such a level, but couldn't deny it anymore.

She rocked her pelvis towards the source of pleasure, and in her, it expressed a feeling she could never describe. It was a feeling she had no words for, she could only accept and welcome it. The sensation convulsed again and again, wave after wave it would slowly force her heart as well as her mind into submission. Her body wanted this too much. _Way too much._

So why wasn't she stopping it?

Her lower regions were throbbing for him—it was because of that skilled tongue of his.

And she hated that it could make her feel so good.

Jellal responded to her, gladly he pushed his tongue further in. He wanted Erza to feel good, to feel good because of _him_. He wanted her to feel more pleasure and experience the most of what he could do. So he was happy to see her compliance, and hoped it would continue on till the end, as he expected to receive his end of the pleasure. When she could no longer contain the bliss, she let the pressure go. The constricted feeling had been released, her love juice had poured out of her slit and down her thighs, staining the bed spread. And what more could he do than clean his mess? His tongue extended once more, sampling her delicious essence. He polished her womanhood, picking up every last drop of liquid and swallowed gracefully. Her legs were moist and sticky, hot from his rapid expenditures.

And now she knew why she felt so good. It embarrassed her that her childhood friend was doing such lewd things to her. It was Jellal that made her do this. It was _Jellal_ who she'd come to love and long for, that forced her to react this way. Bundles of red hair obstructed her face, and she was damn glad about it. It hid her embarrassment _perfectly_. One would even confuse the crimson locks with her cheeks, they blended well with her red face.

His groin twisted and turned almost painfully for her, the orgasm of his dearest was still fresh in his mind.

He waited no more, giving her no moments of rest. Two long fingers rested on her hidden treasure, and unexpectedly plunged into her soaking petals, Erza, stunned and shocked, sent a shrilling scream into the air, sudden pain accumulated at her inner walls. They pulled out slowly and sharply back into the warm hole, and each stroke, a stronger wave of sensations shooting out from her womb. Faster and faster as they went, the pain seceded and quickly replaced with pleasure. Loud slicking noises were exposed to the air, and at this rate, they would grow even louder. Jellal had been watching her like a hawk, he eagerly continued with his rapid trips through her tight passage.

Her hips bucked as he deft through a weak spot, her body trembled with the extreme knot of pleasure building in her pelvis. Her mind drew blank when each new wave of pleasure struck head on, and now, she didn't care how she looked like, or how she sounded.

Her inch of her skin was a delicacy to him.

His goal was to taste and devour, to explore the all the wonders of her divine body. He cherished this girl, he could _never_ trade her away. Not even for all of the gold or Jewels in the world. Nor would he ever let another man look at her the way he did. She was completely his—and his alone. He loved that she was being pleased; he edged her over with that forceful mouth and nearly ate her whole. She propelled another moan into the air, interrupting his thoughts. It only made him thirsty and impatient to claim his pride and joy, and to take what's rightfully his.

Her dignity now overly abused, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her sticky juices erupted; she felt the ultimate sense euphoria extinguishing her senses. His long fingers pulled out, veiled with clear secretion as it dripped onto the white sheets. Her quivering lips parted as she panted heavily.

She couldn't believe this!

He made her orgasm _twice now_, and she'd already exhausted her muscles where she could no longer move.

While seeing her breathless face, one fleeting idea crossed his mind.

He plunged the two fingers into her gaping mouth. They were hot and slick. She shut her lips instinctively, full of surprise, and spit out, scowling at the taste of her own fluids.

"How do you like your taste?" He mocked. His eyes traveled quickly to her hole drowning in love juice. "Would you like more?"

She shook her head and sealed her lips. Although she found it quite arousing, she wouldn't allow herself to think that way. A sudden light feeling replaced her thoughts; his heavy weight had lifted from her body. Her head shot up to Jellal standing beside the bed, and a rattling as he began unbuckling his belt…which also showed no restraint in hiding his erection. She blushed wildly at it, and already imagined it being used in her.

How could she be so immoral?

This was the face she'd come to love and appreciate. This was Jellal's face. But it would be like having sex with Zeref—the evil demon! Who in their right mind would want to have sex with a demon!? Her white teeth chewed her bottom lip, the pain was the only way she could repress her emotions. Her half-lidded eyes were ensnared by his fixed, serious gaze. He was analyzing her every movement. He also noticed her lip biting action—one of many he'd come to notice, and he loved it. Soon he would be biting those lips again, soon he would fill her up completely, and _soon_… those lips will cry out for him as they fully embraced each other. She called his name sensually, over and over her sexy voice resounded in his mind. It turned him on even more, in all honesty, it would be hard enough _not_ to show any excitement.

His pants were shrugged to the ground followed by his undergarments. She was given a clear view of his rigid member, _twitching_ to be given attention.

This… this was Jellal's…

She heated furiously, she saw his privates for the first time in her life. It stood a good, wide, seven inches, and thankfully it wasn't anything bigger than that. But still… it was big for _her_. The closer she looked, the more astounded she would be at his size. Erza grazed back at him, ablaze and embarrassed. His sculpture perfect muscles moved gracefully as he climbed atop the bed.

The dark mage's smirk had grown everlasting. He wanted her to notice his sex. He wanted her to notice how much he wanted her, how he often yearned for her. He wanted her to know how unconditional his love was, and how head over heels he was. He wanted her to know _everything_. They sized up one another. Her ocean of brown would not break apart from his blooming green eyes.

For some reason, he would not _stop_ smiling.

Suddenly it snapped into her mind. The dark magic had been long gone, she'd submitted herself willingly without having known about it; her limbs were free and unbound, but it still felt like something was holding her down. She cursed herself for absentmindedly bending to his will.

He smirked deviously. "I know you want me, _just say it."_ He had no resistance as he positioned himself before her opening. Her body heaved up and down; the long red tresses that shrouded her face were slick with sweat. "Just say that you love me, and admit it. Because if you do, I'll be gentle, I promise. " He guided his cock to her entrance. He teasingly glided it along her glossy lips, but not too far. He wanted to see if she was really going to beg for him, to say those words that he longed for.

Erza writhed only slightly at the delectable feeling that swelled in her smiled at that one remark, her eyes bore holes into the smooth white ceiling.

"Who said I was a virgin?"

There was a momentary pause. And then just like that, Jellal was overthrown with rage. The green in his eyes flickered maliciously. He growled, roughly yanking her red tresses with tremendous force. She yelped. The weary knight was surprised he could pull so ruthlessly without ripping her hair out of her scalp.

"Erza…" He flared at her, very much full of resentment.

This remained the only instance where he let himself go, and he's not sure why. Jellal was the type of man who would always remain calm and collected and especially when he held himself in Erza's presence. He never lost control for her, he never displayed such a release of emotion. And this new, yet familiar sensation had manifested in his being from the void, it _completely_ released his trigger, and crushed his composure.

How could she have let someone do that to her? How could she be so… so…? His self-control was completely shattered. He roughly grabbed her chin, his nails dug into her flesh and jerked her face forward.

"You _unfaithful_ wench! I devoted my life to you, and _this_ is how you repay me?" He roared as he yanked her head back down. His other hand had braced to grab her throat with harmful intentions. His eyes raced all over her face, Erza was deathly terrified, and her creamy brown eyes were frozen in place.

He exhaled audibly. He gradually calmed himself and came to realize he'd lost control. He gathered himself.

"The rest of your days will be _worse _than hell_. _I assure you."

And that very statement left Erza frightened for her dear life. She held her breath in. It was amazing she could muster enough courage to tell him the truth. Without a moment's notice, he hoisted her legs and laid them over his shoulders. Jellal, still begrudged, thrusted into her opening and savagely tore at her muscles. Erza mouth widened at the excruciating pain exploding in her hymen, she had no time to scream.

The lust brimmed man groaned, he paused to adjust to this glorious, unbelievably tight feeling that overwhelmed him. Her body molded to him perfectly, lock and key.

The key however, was too thick.

Erza screamed when she caught up with her voice. Her cry rang through the air and echoed the down the eerie hallway,she screamed for the whole world to hear. Her vagina clenched down tightly on his thick rod. Her womb would rip at any moment. Erza shed bitter tears, her eyes stung with anguish; they tickled and itched as they streamed down her cheek. He started to move inside her slick core; roughly he pulled out and slammed back in. As his massive force drilled deep inside, it knocked the breath out of her lungs. She could feel it pulsing inside of her, as if it were growing by the second.

Jellal was hoping for blood, in its place, clear fluid seeped out from her slit. It was so maddening to him. _He_ wanted to be the first one to claim his love; _he_ wanted to take it all away from her.

But someone else snatched first place.

Jellal growled. He impaled her womanhood without mercy, driving more force into his thrusts. His claw-like fingers seized her breasts and gripped them brutally; her savory skin was on fire under his touch. Her lusty moans reached his ears, her watery eyes shut tight. The stretched name of her lover escaped her lips, and her weak wide hips convulsed every time his firm pelvis rammed into her opening.

"Ahh—Ah…Ah!"

Her cries were chopped on every instant he slammed into her. His rigid cock stiffened with each thrust.

She was too delicious. The corrupted mage assaulted her relentlessly, wave after wave. Her inner folds lubricated his length, coating and wrapping it with its own natural fluids. Her outer folds latched his long member as he pulled out, and hugged it as he plunged his way back into her warmth.

Jellal casted his body over hers, his rugged chest flattened her colossal breasts. Her rock hard peaks rubbed against his body, back and forth, they flailed and bounced violently as he continued his erratic movements. Jellal had to admit that she felt really good, even though someone else arrived before him, he would make the most of her. He wouldn't be the first, but _will_ be her last lover. Only _he_ would have daily access to her goods.

He placed a violent kiss upon her lips, one truly driven with possession. Her sweet taste plated his mind, his hungry wet muscle traveled past his mouth and to her inner cave. The slickness explored her inner opening, dancing with her own tongue as he simultaneously pounded her second hole. The lust hungry mage spun her over, her knees firmly planted up, her perfectly rounded ass in the air, her head and chest pressed into the bed.

"Since my little Erza decided to sleep around like the little slut she is," He barked, "Then I have no choice but to treat her like one."

His fingers dug into her juicy, round end, and leveled it to his crotch. He pounded his love away. His body mass rammed her breasts into the bed painfully, his cock slapped loudly against her core, and her derriere as red as can be. The whole bed quaked uncontrollably under his able-bodied thrusts. Jellal's tool was like a burning spear; her inner muscles convulsed, they were incinerated and worn with his incessant thrusting.

Her mouth was a loose cannon, her uncontrollable song of moans were absorbed by the sheets. Jellal tugged her tousled, wine color threads and pulled them back sharply. Erza's head throbbed as it shot back, her neck exposed and her jawline addressed the sky, he'd made a habit of grabbing her hair and it left an everlasting pain at the roots.

He wouldn't stop. His energy was endless, and it was amazing how he could keep going. Slowly but surely, the pressure was starting to build up.

Erza cried out, her voice was hoarse; her throat was dry like the desert and the only thing that came out were grated moans. Erza relieved when he released her hair, letting her fall face first into the pillow. But this time, the relief was short lived as she found her arms seized and wrapped back like a lasso. He rode her like his personal horse. He was in full control.

He was always stronger than her, and never needed armor to make it so.

But then again… didn't she like it?

She was the strongest in her guild, whatever she wanted, she got. Others would cower in fear of her presence—the mighty Titania. She was an S-class mage for crying out loud! She was a woman who spent many hours of her day training; she would train to become the most powerful knight in Magnolia. She became powerful to protect her friends, to be able to come home and say, "I saved their lives!" Even Titania, however, had weaknesses.

And one of those weaknesses happened to be Jellal.

Jellal brought the weak, little girl in her heart back to life. He made her feel powerless. And for once in her life, she liked not being in control. She liked how his demon possessed her; she liked having her own alpha male.

She _relished_ in it.

The innocence that lived in her mind was appalled; it was scorning her for believing such things. She knew it was bad to think like this. But why not? Why not succumb to her own sickening desires? Why couldn't she do what humans were best at, and with the man she had _truly_ loved?Slowly, she found herself falling back in love with him, regardless of the demon that possessed his mind.

His grunts were mixed with her pleasant moans; their voices complimented one another in the dead silence. He conquered her womanhood and lasted for several hundred thrusts. The clamps of her inner walls were unbearable. He exploded inside her beaten folds, pouring his hot liquid into her womb. Her insides were seared from their relentless friction and brimming with his sticky semen.

She was overloaded with their love juice. She erupted with his seed, a white river pouring down her leg.

Jellal pulled out, his manhood lay limp and twitching.

Her body hammered the bed, she was dead tired. He exhausted her body—even her spirit. As if he literally sucked a part of her spirit to feed his inner demon. She could detect his blue hair from the corner of her eye, his face hidden by his own shadows, he'd propped himself over her back with his forearms. His tan, muscled chest was covered with as much sweat as Erza had been. Her lovely forest musk was drilled into her senses; she'd grown used to being near him and hadn't minded it anymore.

He wasn't as tired, but his muscles burned with the buildup of acid. He panted lightly and quietly. Her drowsy mind on the verge of losing contact with the world, but his graveled voice whispered in her ear.

"Ah ah ah—we're not done yet." He exhaled heavily. His cold hand seized her arms, turning her over, and a fox's smile dancing over his features. He fully recovered in such a short amount of time. And he was _far_ from satisfied.

She lay in his arms, dazed, and her womb emitting a kind of soreness she never experienced in her life. The girl was beyond exhaustion…

_What was he saying?_

She couldn't hear anything… she was drowsy, lost in her thoughts, her eyes were open but saw only blackness. She felt electricity surging through her body, she felt something hot graze her lips. Something wet… and soft. Her eyes widened, her vision sharpened, and remembered what had just occurred.

His smile was menacing. He patiently waited, he wanted her to wake and accept her punishment.

She whined and groaned, she couldn't move anymore.

"I'm… I'm so tired." Her voice now fragile in his ears.

But Jellal refused to accept that, this was only part of the punishment. She wouldn't learn her lesson if he laid even an ounce of mercy upon her soul. Besides… he wanted to see how long she could last. He chuckled. "Erza, having sex just once with you isn't enough. I want to feel you in every position, I want to fuck you till you go unconscious, I want you to feel pain like you've _never_ experienced before."

Erza laid there, slack jawed. Those words hit her fast, hot and hard. She felt her body being lifted, and along the way, she felt something firm brush past her hip.

She hadn't struggled, but still, Erza couldn't believe this. She honestly couldn't. What was he trying to do, rip her in half?

Jellal gave her one of the many last hot, passionate kisses the night would ensue.

For hours on end, he fucked her mercilessly, giving the poor exhausted knight no moments of rest. Erza lost track of the time. Minutes turned to hours, then to what she might've considered half a day. They tried various new positions; he pushed her up against the wall, he spread her out above the table, he took her in a shower, the possibilities never seemed to end. And it was all thanks to Erza. She was _too_ flexible for her own good.

Erza passed out from the extreme exhaustion that seized her muscles. He laid her head gently on a pillow, kissing her forehead, then along her bruised lips. Her still form lay there, breathing, sleeping, dreaming. His stunning revelation beseeched him to seek her out. She was the perfect maiden, his fitting counterpart that would give a whole new meaning his existence. She was the only woman who could satisfy his primal needs.

Her friends were never truly grateful for such a perfect, beautiful woman that remained within an arm's reach. They never realized the goddess that lived amongst them. She was a creature who bathed and evolved in the light, she resembled the innocence that thrived in all human beings. So he took her. And if anyone were to be blamed, it would be herself. She should curse her own existence, and forsake her parents for being born as the person she was.

_But it was all for an important reason. This woman was made for him. She was made to please the demon._

_Zeref._

Jellal grinned.

It was such a shame though—she was so perfect, so beautiful, so… so...

Unfortunate.

And now she would _never_ see the light of day.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's all folks. I might consider continuing the story, depending on the ratings and reviews I receive. (Im really grateful to those who've reviewed so far.) Constructive criticism is all I can ask for, and it honestly helps me improve. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this!**


End file.
